


phenomenae

by fnowae



Series: phenomenae 'verse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Patrick is magical.





	phenomenae

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore. Leave me be. 
> 
> Might continue this as a series. I kinda like it.

Patrick is magical. 

And Joe isn't just saying that as a loving boyfriend who's trying to be flattering. Patrick is _literally_ magical. 

When he sings, magic happens. Sometimes a bluebird will appear and land happily on Joe's shoulder. Sometimes flowers will grow out of nowhere, on the sides of walls or out of a bag, rather than in dirt. (One time they grow off of Patrick's arm and he gives them to Joe as a bouquet.) Sometimes a flurry of butterflies appear out of nowhere and flutter brought the room before disappearing as promptly as they'd appeared. 

Joe remembers the first time he'd asked Patrick about it, how he'd sat down and asked, "Why do things happen when you sing?"

Patrick had just shrugged. "I don't know," he'd admitted. "They just do."

And that had been okay with Joe. 

Bad things happen when Patrick is upset. He falls and breaks his arm and every doctor who tries to talk to him finds their arm inexplicably also broken. He and Joe have a fight, and every string on Joe's guitar mysteriously snaps. He forgets the words during a show and later, a news story talks of the spontaneous thunderstorm above the venue that no one can explain. 

So naturally, Joe does everything he can to stop Patrick from getting upset. 

On the other hand, when Patrick is happy, he glows. Literally. 

It's not always easy to see during the day, so Joe doesn't notice for a while, but one time they're curled up together on the couch, late at night, and Patrick is beaming at Joe when he suddenly begins to glow. It looks like someone has lit him up with pure white light from the inside. Joe's mouth drops open. 

"Babe, you're glowing," he says in amazement. 

"Huh?" Patrick asks, then he nods. "Oh, yeah. That happens sometimes."

"Damn, Patrick, what other magic shit do you have that you haven't told me about?" Joe asks, laughing. 

Patrick shrugs. "Nothing I know of. But I keep finding new things."

"Huh," Joe says. " _Huh_."

"I know, it's weird," Patrick says with a laugh, and when Joe's face turns to concern he adds, "No, no, I don't mean like that. It's not bad. Not a bad weird. It's just weird."

"That's fair." Joe shrugs, and pulls Patrick closer. "Now c'mon. Cuddle me. You're the cutest nightlight I've ever seen."

"Joe!" Patrick laughs out, but he still buries his head into Joe's neck and holds him tight.


End file.
